A Father's Letter
by Somewhere In Time
Summary: You have been lead to believe that you and your sister Lisha were orphans...The secret to Jeran & Lisha Borodere's parentage is finally revealed with the unveiling of an long-forgotten kingdom. No OCs at all, all canon characters. Oneshot. Accepted to NT.


_Mkay, so I'm going to show you all what my first fanfiction was. It was not, as most people would believe, Teen Titans. It was Neopets. Which I still occasionally play. (Usually for the Advent Calendar stuff…^^;) This is slightly embarrassing, but I suddenly had the urge to show everyone my old plotbunny. And maybe I will build upon this later._

_This was accepted to the Neopian Times, Week 311, ID: me_n_pet, same title._

**-**

**-**

**A Father's Letter**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Dear Jeran,

Though you will undoubtedly know me, the King Altador you know is not my whole identity, not to you. I have kept a secret that should have been known to you, for far too long; the secret of your birth and parents.

You have been lead to believe that you and your sister Lisha were orphans, and you do not know who your parents are. Though you were six when an orphanage took you in, all you could remember was your name and your sister's.

How do I know all this? Because I am your father, Jeran, and your mother is Jerdana. I know you will be shocked by this information. I apologize for causing you to endure so much hurt throughout your life because of me. Will you forgive me?

I will explain your past to you, son, and maybe then you will understand why I had to keep your birthplace and parents secret.

You were born to us 10 years after the kingdom's outer walls were finished and the city was in full bloom. It was the happiest day of my life when I beheld you, a tiny ball of blue fur in my arms. It was when all our dreams seemed to be coming true - Altador was becoming a wise and just land.

Not many knew of your birth because it was not generally known that Jerdana and I were wed together. I kept it quiet because I felt that it would disturb our ruling by council if two of the members were known to be married to each other because other members will think I would not make objective choices. The other council members still do not know that Jerdana is my bride and that you and Lisha are my children.

You were raised in a quiet hall in the city where Jerdana and I resided together. You always liked to play with toy swords and shields. I used to say you were our kingdom's youngest warrior, and you would reply "Of course I am!" More than once you slipped out to the training fields to watch our knights and warriors in practice, leaving us to search for you frantically. Always you would try to imitate a move you had seen that day.

Lisha was born when you were four, an adorable yellow Aisha so like Jerdana. Jerdana was so happy that it was a daughter this time. She had high hopes for her, hopes that she would later take her place in the council as the Enchantress of Altador. Lisha loved books even at that young age. Though she couldn't read a word, she looked into the letters with a sort of fascination, chortling happily in her high voice.

Those years were the happiest in my life - living with you, Jerdana, and later, Lisha.

The Sleeper, one of our own, had betrayed us and we were forced to imprison her in the sea. I thought all would be well then, but alas, one year after Lisha was born to us, the Sleeper broke free of her prison once more. That put an end to those sweet, peaceful days.

We fought bitterly against her but she had grown far stronger than we had ever imagined she would and could become. It became clear that there was no way to stop her. Before we cast the spell that would imprison and the council and the Sleeper together and make all forget the history of Altador, we decided to send the two of you to another place. There was no future for you here, only danger. We did not want to see you imprisoned; you were still so young.

So we concealed your memories of childhood and the knowledge of who your parents were. We knew that it would be dangerous for the Kingdom of Altador to be talked about before anyone discovered it - for all we knew, it might cause the Sleeper to regain her memory about the history of Altador. Also, if the Sleeper found out that you were my son, you would yet be in a more dangerous situation, for she would try to destroy you before anyone else, knowing you would seek revenge for the fate of Altador and in the very least try to return to your rightful throne.

We placed an Ultranova wand in Lisha's hand in the hopes that one day she would open the time gate and return to Altador to save us. I have found out that although she was not the one to open the time gate to Altador, she has opened another time gate.

We wept bitterly after sending you away by magic. Everything was unsure for you and for us. We knew that it might as well be the last time seeing you. Slowly, as our memory faded, I prayed for one thing; that I might see you again.

After Altador was saved, I searched for you and Lisha, sending volunteers to all of Neopia. It was difficult because there were simply too many blue Lupes and yellow Aishas, and I could not know if your name would be the same as the one I gave you. I began to lose hope after 2 months of fruitless searching, and I wondered if I had done the right thing in sending you away. Jerdana was even unhappier at your fate than I because she felt that it was her fault, seeing that she was the one who had done the incantations.

Then one day, I received a message from the kingdom of Meridell, saying they would send an ambassador to our kingdom to discuss export and import taxes and to make certain treaties ensuring the peace of both countries. I agreed, feeling I should have been the one to suggest that.

When the ambassador arrived, I noticed he was a blue Lupe with noble features - it was you, Jeran. Suppressing the inkling of hope that was arising in my heart, I finished the negotiations in a blur, not being able to concentrate. Later when I saw them I was satisfied. You were very righteous and I am glad.

Remember I invited you to a banquet afterwards? I wanted to know more about you. I asked your name and when you replied Jeran Borodere my heart seemed to stop. You told me about your past, your life as an orphan, and how you and your sister Lisha came to Meridell. When you said Lisha, I knew for sure you were my son, my lost one.

I am sure you will ask, why I did not tell you then that I was your father. This was for several reasons, but firstly I wasn't ready to greet you. I had no idea what to say to you. Although I wished to stop you I just watched you leave Altador with the contracts for Meridell, and here I am writing this letter to you.

I am proud of you both for growing up to be such noble warriors, protecting a kingdom with righteousness. Never forget that though the dark side may look promising for a moment it is good and righteousness that triumphs in the end.

Hoping to meet you soon as father and son this time,

With Love,

King Altador, your father


End file.
